


Hot For Teacher

by oneblacksheep



Series: Hot For Teacher [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, I am stupid, M/M, Teacher Will, This Is STUPID, slight lingerie kink, student hannibal, twinkish hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 11:45:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1603979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneblacksheep/pseuds/oneblacksheep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just turned 18 Hannibal is ready for his teacher to finally put an end to their little game of cat and mouse, even if he'll have to do it himself</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot For Teacher

"H-Hannibal!" Will nearly yelled as his student guided his hands to his hips under the white button up. He felt a thin lacy strip of silk he was sure would continue down in the cleft of his ass and on to cover the large member that was currently pressed against his thigh.

"Come on Mr. Graham," His thickly accented voice purred, inviting his teacher to continue the exploration. "You know you want to keep going..." But before Hannibal could entice him any more, Will jerked his hand back and glared at the young man in front of him. "Hannibal Lecter. This is inappropriate behavior for you to express to your teacher." Hannibal only smirked, "You forget, Mr. Graham, I am 18 now. No more quiet flirting in class, no more pretending, I'm an adult now Mr. Graham, I want you, and I know you want me."

Will gave a heavy sigh, resentfully giving Hannibal a slight push to unwedge himself between the young man and his desk, sitting in his chair, to hide his own arousal and to clear his mind. "Hannibal." He sighed out, long and slow, he sounded tired. Hannibal walked quietly behind his teacher's chair, and began massaging the tense shoulders that had risen from stress. "I know, Mr. Graham, I know." His student breathed out, running long skilled fingers along the tight muscles. 

"I really want to be with you, Mr. Graham." Hannibal finally admitted, after successfully calming down the jittery man under his fingers. "You're my student, Hannibal." Will replied without much conviction. Hannibal knew he was close to breaking his teacher.

They had been at this little game for a year now, Hannibal would blatantly flirt with him, give him suggestive looks, even go as far as asking him on a date, but Will had had enough sense to not get involved. But now, Hannibal was 18. The boy would be graduating in a few months. Hannibal was also very different from the rest of his peers, he had no friends, not because he was strange, but he seemed ahead of their time, even ahead of Will sometimes. Will loved his mind, loved the answers he would give on tests in essays, loved how he thought, loved how he could read him and understand him when no one else could.

Will thought back to the time he had an anxiety attack just as his last class of the day ended. No one else noticed, but Hannibal did. The blonde boy stayed with him for nearly two hours after school, holding him close, whispering calming things, rubbing soothing circles into his back, getting him water, making sure he was okay. After that had happened, nothing had been the same. Hannibal started coming onto him stronger, and his replies to his student's behavior was only a lighthearted glare, both annoyed and secretly pleased at how quickly Hannibal's antics became a normal part of them. 

They talked a lot, too. Hannibal would tell Will small slivers of his life, enough so, that Will had three students suspended for putting notes in Hannibal's locker, making fun the fact he lived alone, saying no one cared for him. Will didn't know what happened, but he remembered long talks in the mornings before the first bell rang, and Hannibal would nearly pour his heart out, because sometimes, even he couldn't take it. Will would hug him until he came back to himself, until he could try to grab Will's ass playfully, or land light kisses on him. Then the game returned to normal, and Will found it grounded him in the present like nothing else could.

Will knew he wouldn't be able to ignore this anymore.

"Hannibal," He began, dropping his head into his hands, even as Hannibal kept his hands lightly on his teacher's shoulders. "If we...try this...if we...be with each other...we'll have to be careful, that means no more flirting around other students, no more reaching out to slap me when I walk past your desk, okay? No more, we have to be careful, at least until you graduate. And we have to take things slow, this is a lot for both of us, you know just as much as I do what's at stake here. I need you to promise me, that as an adult now, you will act as such around students and faculty, our private lives have to stay private."

Hannibal circled back to face Will, leaning back against his desk, "I promise." he agreed, his tone very serious, his face the same. Will knew he could trust him. Will sighed like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders, and before he could think what to do next, Hannibal's lips fell on his own. They were soft and full and warm against his own, moving carefully and sure, a kiss more intimate than even any opened mouth kisses Will had ever experienced in his life. 

"Does this mean I get to call you William now?" Hannibal asked excitedly when he pulled away, Will huffed out a laugh, "You can call me Will, but not around anyone here." Hannibal nodded with a smile and jumped off the desk. "Dinner at my house tomorrow honey!" Hannibal called out merrily as he all but skipped out of Will's empty classroom, his shirt riding up so Will could see the black g string hugging his hips. 

The teacher ran his hands over his face before leaning back in his chair. For once, Will Graham found himself feeling relaxed and happy, he was content. He grinned as he locked up his classroom, making his way to his car, trying not to dwell on the fact that his mind was racing with what outfit to wear for his date with...Hannibal. 'He's going to be the death of me.' Will thought with a smile and shake of his head as he made the drive to his house.

**Author's Note:**

> Is this okay guys? Should I write anything else? What is the meaning of life?


End file.
